forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zerak-Tul/Archive01
This is an archived page, please do not modify it! Zerak talk 21:43, 22 May 2007 (UTC) Misc. Nice to have you with us. Deity entries could do with a little more detail but it's best to get the entries started in this case, otherwise they're great so far! --hash Zerak, thank you for answering my questions and it looks like this website is going to be very fun, but I notice a lot of redlinks scattered through the website. Oh, well, I love editing! from User:Cell4 RE: High Harpers. No damage done, so no worries. --hash thanks, if you have a gmail, mine is davidalexandrov@gmail.com : lol, well, your choice. anyway, i added you and we will be able to chat. Thanks for the advice. I am a very enthusiastic Forgotten Realms and DnD player, but unfortunatly I know next to nothing about wikis (took me a while to even figure out how to message you back, and I'm not even sure if I'm doing it right!), so whenever you see something I could be doing better, drop me a line on how I can fix it. Thanks again, I look forward to making many contributions. --Jefe De Jefes 22:02, 6 May 2006 (UTC) Main Page Discussion * I agree with the categories on the main page being got rid of. It was User:Poulsen's doing, I had no input into it. * I suppose you're right about the blobs of info (except the bit about my cwk being exciting). At the time I just wanted everyone to know why I wasn't editing much. Seems moot now as I can never seem to be able to get much editing done. * You can spearhead an article improvement drive if you want to. I don't really think we have enough editors though. * Putting Famous Conflicts into just plain Conflicts is fine. * Same with the books/authors catagories hash 02:33, 23 August 2006 (GMT) :Also, having links to varies novels/source books/rpg's on the front page (possibly with exterior links and ISBN numbers to people interested in buying) could probably go a little way towards the Wizards not starting to get over protective of their copyright. :Everyone loves free advertising ;) Zerak-Tul 06:15, 23 August 2006 (UTC) Hurtzbad *Thanks for the hello, I gather you are one of the few active editors. LOL Hurtzbad 10:22, 25 October 2006 (UTC) * A little bit about me. My group & I (I'm DMing) are old folk. LOL. Me for example, I've been playing D&D since 1978. So us Guys(3) and Girls(2) are re-living our youth. Smiles. We are playing in the North (Evermoor) at the moment (2nd lvl) So I'm going to add everything we have (and we have everthing) and include all the errors/changes that have occured over time, making sure I note where things have changed. I will ensure that everthing comes from official sources. Basically I'm going to use this Wiki as a place to collect all the information and write in it all up in one easy to read place. To allow us to find what we need as a group to play. The fact that it benifites the greater community I see as an added bonus. Please tell me if you have any sugestions or requests Hurtzbad 23:23, 26 October 2006 (UTC) *P.S. As to the guy from Candledeep, be nice to him, request he adds some stuff and ask that he only add official stuff. We do need more editors. Hurtzbad 23:23, 26 October 2006 (UTC) Poke! A friendly random poke to say I'm still around. Not as active as I would like to be. I actually work on a wiki now, so coming home to edit another wiki is kind of overwikification, but I'm still 'active' here ;) Fw190a8 21:35, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :You should with your contact details (MSN, email, whatever) so we can keep in touch about the wiki! Fw190a8 00:55, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::Done! Zerak-Tul 01:39, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Kudos! Thats a great job with the geopolitical/geographical index of Toril. I'd not seen it before. Job well done! Johnnyriot999 08:32, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Citation templates Good spot, discovering that the links to the books in the citation templates needed to link to the article on the sourcebook, not the article on the place! Fw190a8 20:18, 22 December 2006 (UTC) Sysop status With a little help from Angela, your promotion to Admin is complete. Congratulations! :Thanks Hash, I shall promptly wreak furious hamster-justice on the non-believers! Merry christmas mate :) Zerak-Tul 21:48, 24 December 2006 (UTC) Request for Yearbox template I've had a go at the template you wanted. It's at Template:Yearbox with a usage guide. I've noticed that all the templates under this template's subpages, such as Template:Yearbox/in-politics or Template:Yearbox/deaths don't actually strictly relate to the main yearbox template, but hopefully this won't matter, and hopefully we're one step further to sorting out how to present the years here! Fw190a8 19:20, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Hello, Zerak, do you have any contact with the administrator Drizzt? Because if you do, i think you should probably see what's up. I heard he was inactive. Or do you knwo if anything happened to him or what? answer on my talk page. Cell4 02:26, 1 February 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the Welcome Other than TiddlyWiki style stuff, this is my first go at Wiki style coding. I'm hoping I do it right, and that this is an appropriate place to drop in my reply. I'm mostly looking around and seeing if I can find places to help out. LifeIsArt Elaine Cunningham Thank you very very much for expanding this page. Heck, I didn't know half of the stuff on that page. I didn't know she had written so many books. I'm glad that maybe a week ago that article wasn't there, then it was a stub, then tanks to you it's pretty long. thanks. I was logged out at the time. Cell4 01:08, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Same Country? Respond on my talk page or my userpage. You're from Denmark, too? I'm an eigth Danish, but mostly English and Scandanavian. Cell4 00:54, 9 February 2007 (UTC) What the Heck? You have an article on Guardians of Ga'hoole. it's not an FR book! Why's it on the wiki? Respond on my talk page. Cell4 03:01, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Recommendations for Reading I looked at your userpage and saw that you had read City of Splendors. You loved it but I find it... well, dull. Cunningham was great, but Greenwood, well. So I was wondering if you know of any super good FR books that are not by Bob Salvatore. If you do, I'd be very grateful. And I'm reading the Baldur's Gate novels now, so not them either, if you can help it. Thanks. It's just that I spend hours in the D&D section and there is nothing that I'll know will be good so I walk away without a novel. In return i highly recommend Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, which I am half way through. Also, if you can, when you respond to this, with your recommendations, give me an age rating (e.g. 10+) for each novel that you recommend. Hey, I'm not ten, but I'm no eighteen year old either so I have to watch out. DrizztTheSlayer 01:42, 20 February 2007 (UTC) (Cell4) Thanks for the recommendations. I have read some of Troy Denning's work but not in the Realms. But Wizards products I just found out vary from a strong 'PG' mode to almost an 'R.' Put it this way. I am not yet seventeen. It's just that in the USA 'PG' means ages 6+ so I was confused. Thank you very much for the recommendations! DrizztTheSlayer 02:37, 21 February 2007 (UTC) Please BAN Please ban 72.199.17.110 for vandalism (see Shar) --Ebakunin 19:53, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Name + Question Hey! It's Cell4 though it says DrizztTheSlayer at the bottom of this comment. I've already asked Fw190a8 what was with their nickname, and you responded. Do you think you could tell me where you got your name? Or are you just trying to have me spell something wrong? It's difficult to spell so many of the names on this wiki! DrizztTheSlayer 00:43, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :Oh, yes, I was also going to say, I deleted most of my talkpage if that's all right. It's just that it was getting really cluttered, so I kept the two most recent messages, and your welcome from January. DrizztTheSlayer 02:41, 12 March 2007 (UTC) ::Hello Cell, my name is derived from Zeratul from StarCraft Zerak talk 12:05, 12 March 2007 (UTC) ::Thanks. You know that there is a StarCraft wiki, and nice name. But I also wanted to ask which spellings would be proper for use on this wiki? British spelling (example: colours) or American spelling (example: colors)? Johnnyriot says I should stick with American, but also says I should ask you. DrizztTheSlayer 01:48, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :::While I prefer British spelling; stick with American, the wiki is hosted in the US, and the game is published by an american company. Zerak talk 10:00, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Incentive for reducing the data fragmentation Hello, * I finally created my home page. * My contribution for your work: Template:Forgotten-Realms-Wikia * You might consider lettng a message here * this concern Have a nice day. David Latapie (✒ | ) 03:36, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Challenge for April I welcome you to April's improvement challenge. Please see Forgotten Realms Wiki:Article for improvement for more details! Fw190a8 23:16, 1 April 2007 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome :) Sneltrekker 15:34, 10 April 2007 (UTC) :You're quite welcome Zerak talk 15:34, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Clickable map It's definitely possible, since Wikia has the imagemap extension, but wow, that would be a complicated process! I'll see what I can do! Fw190a8 22:31, 12 April 2007 (UTC) So that took AGES but was probably worth it. Check out Political map of Faerûn. Now, how best to use it? Fw190a8 23:53, 12 April 2007 (UTC) Your Bow Your "1d2 bow", where did you get that? Did someone make it up or did you find the weapon in a rulebook? I personally like the bastard sword and the shortbow, but I sold it (the sword), because gold makes my character happy (in a scary way, because he's a rogue/fighter). What class, race and level is your character? 1334 and 1335 DR Could you check 1334 DR and 1335 DR again and say why they should be merged? Thanks. Fw190a8 19:30, 19 April 2007 (UTC) 975 Things... Thanks for the link to the page with 975 things Mr. Welch can't do in an rpg. It was so funny I was twitching with the giggles for six hours... 'any capital scale weapon is not my little friend' it was all hilarious. DrizztTheSlayer 04:28, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I love it Zerak talk 09:43, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :What was your favorite joke on the list? "There is no gnomish god of heavy artillery" was pretty good. DrizztTheSlayer 22:12, 12 May 2007 (UTC) Verbal Abuse of Philip Athans Hello. I have a section on my userpage about D&D, my character, et cetera. The bottom is for verbal abuse of Philip Athans. I'm letting people edit that section. I don't know why, but it's sort of like taunting a common enemy behind their back. Also I'm starting a new forum in the helping hand that does the same thing. DrizztTheSlayer 00:10, 22 May 2007 (UTC)